


Cold Comfort

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Draco doesn't enjoy Occlumency lessons with Auntie Bellatrix. Rodolphus listens to him whine.





	

~ Cold Comfort ~

"My brain is melting," Draco grumbled, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to alleviate his headache.

"Been taking Occlumency lessons from Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked him, smirking.

"Yeah..."

"Aww, poor baby." He sounded entirely sympathetic and not at all sarcastic.

Not quite unexpectedly, Draco collapsed into his uncle's arms and wept. The invasion of his mind had left him emotionally overwrought and a sympathetic presence was enough to send him over the edge.

Rodolphus awkwardly hugged his nephew, unsure how to comfort the boy.

"I don't want to learn Occlumency anymore," Draco sobbed.

Rodolphus chuckled. "I know it doesn't feel good, but you'll learn faster if she's rough on you."

"Did she teach you it?"

"Yes," Rodolphus replied, ignoring the urge to correct Draco's grammar. "Although," he conceded, "it probably wasn't as bad for me as it was for you because she already knew all of my secrets."

~ end ~


End file.
